Breaking Dawn
by Ma.AliCullen
Summary: AU B/A: Human Alice and her family move to forks after she suffered 'a nervous break down' what happens when she meet the cullens and realise she's not the only one with a secret, are they going to save her from her abusive family? or is it too late?


Ok this is just a pilot something I needed to get out of my chest, I have read lots of stories were Alice is human and Bella a vampire but the only thing I have read this far is them changing rolls instead of a real change in the story, I have been busy with school but I'm already halfway on the next update for sunset, I'm not promising date though, I'm gonna alternate between the two stories and the updates might (probably will) be slow but I'll do my best.

I don't know yet if I'm going to alternate points of view or stick with one through the hole story and if so which point of view I'd be using, as far as this goes I like the challenge to write a human Alice, as I do think Alice vampire and human are a bit different but I'd also like to work with an unemo vampire Bella xD please let me know what you think of it.

OK before I get on with the story I'm going to post a few links of the looks of my characters as for example we don't know how Alice's sister looks like.

Cynthia Brandon - www . aceshowbiz . com/images/events/SGS-010707 . jpg

Alice Brandon – www . lahiguera . net/cinemania/actores/ashley_greene/fotos/8070/ashley_greene . jpg

Although she's going to have Ashley Greene's grayish blue eyes – http : / 2 . bp . blogspot . com /_LOEu113EHbo/S0zivV1-ZcI/AAAAAAAAAGM/7Yk-QE6QMOE/s400/ashley-greene3 . png

The rest of the characters are going to be the same but for example I think Jasper looks best in eclipse just like Edward for Bella I'm gonna post a picture since my Bella has being a vampire for quite a while I don't think normal awkward Bella look would fit her specially living with Rosalie, for her is kind of though I mean I love nikki but I don't like how she looks as a blond nor I get that Rosalie vibe that I get for example from Elisha Cuthbert, that sexy sassy look so you can use whoever you want for rose. Emmet well his looks are the only constant looks in the movies xD.

I do want to make a point that James said that Alice's blood smelled even better than Bella's, probably why is going to be even more difficult the interactions now that Alice's the human xD.

* * *

_Honey colored eyes, was what I could make out of the blurred image that was in front of me, so warm, so strange but so very beautiful, I tried to focus on the whole picture, to make it clearer I focused as hard as I could and I managed to make out lips, red soft looking lips, they were smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back while getting lost in those pools of honey, my attention drifted back to the lips when they parted slightly as if to say something, I waited and kept waiting until the eyes became blurred and the lips dropped the smile._

"_Alice" I saw them mouthing._

"Alice!" I heard accompanied by a loud bang in my door that made me open my eyes and jump out of bed.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I was born in Biloxi Mississippi, raised in Jackson Mississippi, currently living in a small town named Forks in Washington.

I live with my mom, dad and older sister, ever since I can remember I have always have weird dreams, sometimes my dreams would became real and some others were just blurred strange dreams, a couple of months ago I had a 'nervous break down' as my mom likes to call it and due to its magnitude we had to move as far from Mississippi as possible fortunately my dad had being offered a job on a company in Seattle, my parents (not to say my mom convinced my dad) decided much to my sister's annoyance that we would stay here in Forks for 'my benefit' since apparently I didn't managed the stress quite well.

That's the official version, the real one…well a couple of months ago I started having this blurred dreams, first I saw eyes just like the ones from the dream I just had but they were red and evil, I could feel something similar to hunger and see the malice in those red pools, I didn't commented since ever since I tried telling my mom that I had glimpses of the future she has treated me and looked at me as if I was some kind of freak, which in some sense I supposed I am, anyways I kept quiet as I do with every other dream I have, but one day those blurred dreams improved, not in the quality of the image so to speak but I started to hear and eventually feel. The first thing I felt was fear as I heard a beautiful, cold evil voice call after me, then I felt like I was being chased and eventually caught, I felt then resignation, I knew there was nothing I could do I was going to die, some days I died and some others i didn't, but those times were I didn't die I was left feeling the most excruciating pain no one can even imagine, it was as if I was being burned from the inside out, those were the worst nights cause I actually begged for it to stop, for someone to kill me. I woke up screaming and sweating, my dad would insist my mom I was sick and my mom would just whisper I was probably insane, they would fight about it usually my mom winning till one day I was so scared I didn't realized I had woken up and in an attempt to escape from my chaser I jumped out my window, fortunately the house had only two floors and I survived with only a broken leg, unfortunately that was the last drop and they took me to several doctors with different opinions, the common conclusion was that I was sane, so no asylum for me, instead my mom moved us out and now my sister hates me more than she did before.

"Hey freak would you hurry up, I don't want to have Mike waiting for us" my dear sister called from outside my room, I quickly finished getting ready and went down stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast

"Did you look yourself in the mirror after you dressed?" I asked my sister, she had the worst taste in clothes I have ever seen, she's and was considered a fashion icon back in Mississippi and she's getting quite the reputation here, however all the credit is of course mine, I wonder what her friends would think if they knew her freak sister was the one that helped her not look as if she dressed in the dark. My sister grimaced when I told her that and ran upstairs to change.

"Keep the jeans, wear the brown boots and coat, and change the top for the black one!" I shouted before taking a bite of my pancake. As I finished breakfast and brushed my teeth there was a knock on the door which my sister ran to answer.

"Hey Mike" she greeted the blond guy, since the moment we set a foot in forks high we were somehow famous, I wasn't surprised I mean this being a small town and all, unfortunately for me and my sister the moment she introduced me to her friends (out of obligation since they asked) Mike, Eric and Tyler have been fighting to get my attention which ends up in awkward situations where me and my sister have to pretend we somehow like each others company.

"Hey Cindy, where's Alice?"

"I'm here" I said as I walked towards the door "Hi Mike" I greeted as he let me out.

"You look nice" he said and ran ahead of me opening the door, I knew he wanted me to sit on the front with me but I had no intention to lead him on so instead I pushed my sister who gladly got in thanking him for his chivalry and I got in the back with Eric and Angela. This traveling arrangement surged when one day, I was talking with Angela about global warming and how we (as in she and I) should share a car to school, Mike offered to pick me up for school since I was on his way, of course this meant taking my sister too, unfortunately for Mike Eric heard him and said that since he wanted to take care of the environment he could pick him and Angela up too since they too lived nearby.

"Ugh it's cloudy, wet and cold around here…I thought the weather was pretty much like the past week" my sister said as she got out the car.

"Nope, those are rare occasions, so you guys better get use to it" Eric said popping the p in nope.

"If you get cold Alice, I could lend you my jacket" Mike said smiling as he walked next to me, I suppressed the urged to roll my eyes and instead just smiled at him. As I was walking towards the school building I heard a loud motor behind us and turned to see a white hummer H3 it was by far the most luxurious car I have seen around here besides my family SUV, they parked ahead of us and as we kept walking both my sister and I stopped in our tracks when we saw the five most beautiful people we had ever had the chance to look at.

"Who are they?" I asked as my sister was to busy drooling to form a coherent word.

"They are _the Cullens_" Mike said in a mocking tone after huffing

"They moved a year ago from Alaska" Eric said

"They are gross" I heard the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley "they are siblings but they are _together_"

"They are not really related" Angela said rolling her eyes, I knew there was a reason why I liked her better "they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife cause they couldn't have children; the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper they are twins, the guy holding Rosalie's hand is Emmett, and the one Jasper is hugging is Edward, the other girl is Isabella" Angela said and I saw Isabella grimace the moment Angela said her name, I decided unlike my sister that staring was rude and resume walking towards my class when a current of air passed us, it gave me the chills and I hugged myself…

"Alice, the Cullens are looking at you" Jessica said with annoyance, I supposed she has been trying to get their attention the moment they got here, I actually feel bad for them.

"Probably because I'm the new girl…" I said and turned to look at them, they were indeed looking at me with such a troubled expressions on their faces that left me wonder what had I done to them, specially to the blond guy who looked half in pain half frustrated, his boyfriend? Edward was grabbing him by the shoulders and talking to him.

"girl I don't know what you did to piss them off but I sure as hell don't want to be in your shoes right now" Jessica said a little too happy for my taste…bitch.

I threw one last glance to the Cullens who were still next to their car and now all of them were talking to Jasper who looked really upset before going inside school.


End file.
